


A double date with Mount Fuji

by ExtravagantFeeling



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Summer Event Fics, comfy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtravagantFeeling/pseuds/ExtravagantFeeling
Summary: Inspired by Yuru Camp, Ako and Rinko decide to go camping at Mount Fuji!
Relationships: Shirokane Rinko/Udagawa Ako
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	A double date with Mount Fuji

**Author's Note:**

> An event fic that I was somehow able to write in 45 min featuring Ako and Rinko? Being in this server really does give me the ability to do things I never thought I could. Ako X Rinko has really being rising in my ship tier list, I really love their dynamic and I just think it's so damn cute. Anyways please enjoy the fic and feel free to chat with me on twitter @skybluedestiny. Bye for now friendos.

On one brisk winter morning Rinko was lightly shaken awake by her girlfriend. 

“COME RIN-RIN IT IS TIME WE CONQUER THE MOUNTAIN OF TARTARUS TOGETHER!” 

And just like that Rinko pulled herself together while still half asleep at the crack of 5am to let herself be gently pulled along and guided out the door by her adorable Ako. 

Rinko never particularly had an interest in camping, but after a 12-episode marathon of Yuru Camp with Ako she would be lying if said she wasn’t at least intrigued by the idea of seeing Mt Fuji by the moonlight in the winter time. 

Rinko and Ako spent the last couple of days preparing the tools, equipment and food for their weekend trip together. Sleeping bags? CHECK! Tent? CHECK! Instant Curry Ramen? CHECK! They were all ready to go. 

\- 

Rinko was good at many things, playing piano, costume designing, interpreting Ako language just to name a few, however her body was definitely not trained or deigned for a 10 km hike to a camp site. 

Huffing and puffing while making snail like progress, Ako ever sweet and patient had let her take as many breaks as she needed, handing her water and holding her hand throughout the entire journey even though she was carrying the majority of their supplies on her back. 

“WE’RE ALMOST THERE RIN-RIN JUST A LITTLE MORE TO GO!” Ako encouraged with a warm smile. 

Looking towards Ako, Rinko found the strength to climb the last couple hundred meters. 

\- 

When they finally reached the top Rinko collapsed onto the grassy meadow and laid on her back, not having the energy to lay out the picnic mat they had painstakingly hauled up the side of the mountain. Ako put down her backpack and jumped on top of her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. 

“Rin-Rin isn’t this view amazing” 

Moving Ako a tiny bit to the left Rinko was finally able to take in the amazing view that Nadeshiko could not stop talking about. 

“It really is Ako- Chan" Rinko replied giving her a small smile. 

“Hey Rin-Rin can I be honest for a sec” 

Rinko responded with a small nod. 

“I kinda thought it would be really romantic to cuddle you in the moonlight while having a nice night viewing of Mt Fuji, that was really what motivated me to come out here” 

Rinko giggled a little it was just like Ako to find the simple things to bring them both happiness. Rinko pulled Ako in for another close hug. 

“Hmm I'd like that a lot Ako-chan.” 

Fresh air, a nice view of Mount Fuji, instant curry ramen for dinner and a very very cute girlfriend. Life was good for Rinko.


End file.
